


Fire and Cinder

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble Collections, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rating: M (just in case)  
Pairing: Vector/Alit  
Word Count: 136  
Notes: Like the summary says, I might make this another drabble collection. Expect a lot of porn;;; 

xxx

There couldn’t be anything hotter than Alit’s skin, for it seemed to burn Vector’s very fingertips with just one touch. Not that the pain would distract Vector from the task at hand. If anything, the fire powered him, drove him to grasp harder, to bite more roughly, to slam into Alit’s body with ruthless force. Alit’s nails dug into pale flesh and tore the skin. The act earned him a chuckle from Vector, and Alit closed his eyes, knowing the boy above him would take the opportunity to ram into him more harshly. What Alit didn’t realise, though, was just how much control he had over Vector. It was Alit’s very essence that Vector sought, and whether he wanted to destroy him or keep him close, Vector was hooked on the fire that was Alit’s soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Alit hadn’t meant to let Vector corner him, but his back was against a wall, and Vector’s arm had cut off Alit’s only escape route. Peering into violet eyes, Alit frowned. “What do you want now?”

A grin appeared on Vector’s face, the mere closeness of it sending shivers down Alit’s spine. Of course, nothing could compare to the icy feel of Vector’s pale fingers touching his collarbone. Before Alit could complain about the touch, though, Vector’s finger had linked around the necklace Alit wore. Vector’s grin seemed to grow as he pulled at the piece of jewelry, almost as if he were pulling the leash on a collar. “Nothing in particular,” Vector half sang.

Not liking where this was leading, Alit moved a hand to Vector’s forearm. Luckily, Alit was stronger and could stop Vector from pulling the necklace any more. “Then, can I have my personal space back?”

Vector’s response was in the form of a forceful kiss, but it was a reply Alit couldn’t deny.


End file.
